futureteamfightersfandomcom-20200215-history
Roxanne The Raccoon
"What would '''you '''know of betrayal!" '' - Roxanne Theme Song: 'Bad Intentions' - Digital Daggers Background Story: Roxanne's childhood was a isolated one. She was sent to an orphanage at a young age, when her parents 'died' from an accident, (It is unknown here that she was abused by her parents). As a result, Roxanne went into a sate of depression and shock - spending several nights in her room crying; therefore suffering from insomnia. During her time at the orphanage, Roxanne felt imprisoned and alone, due to her lone nature and what with her quick temper and attitude. More years passed; Roxanne began to scheme an attempt to escape, after she was brutally beaten by the Headmistress. At midnight, she slipped past security and only just escaped; before setting off on her own. However along the way, she discovers that her parents never died in an accident, but had apparently abandoned her and due to minor amnesia, it is revealed her parents also abused her. Roxanne sunk deep into depression, as well as an unstable mental state - horrified that her own family, the only people she truly trusted, had given up on her. Feeling betrayed, furious and particularly disgusted that she spent half her life mourning them, her life reverted to dark ways; committing thefts, heists, in an attempt to discover her true ambitions. Her thefts became more and more frequent, which had an impact on her personality completely. Roxanne's heart hardened overtime, she became impulsive, untrustworthy and sly, as she finds that she can never trust anyone and so lives her life on her own and depends on only herself. How Roxanne became involved with Ratchet, Ash, Blaise and Thorn is unknown, though it was most likely due to her dark intentions. However, she is shown to have a vulnerable side of her and she is revealed to care about others on several occasions during the '''Fighters Tournament' and her assignment with Maxus in Curse Of The Medallion, where Roxanne fears for his safety. There is also a dark secret Roxanne has kept to herself through the years that had traumatized her; which is only ever revealed to Maxus. Abilities: Don't let her looks fool you, Roxanne is a very skillful fighter, mostly in close combat. Her swift movements and agility make her almost untouchable and completely unpredictable. She trained herself through her years at the orphange, when she isolated herself from the others. Roxanne has the ability to control ice, (which links to her cold hearted personality). For example, she is able to shoot ice shards and spears instantly at her opponents, long or close range. She can also produce ice spikes from the ground, which can trap her enemies, restrict their movement, block their path, or, if not evaded in time....impale them. As revealed in the final fight of 'Curse Of The Medallion', she can also create ice scythes to use in sword combat. Lightning rays and sparks can be produced by Roxanne, which is one attack she uses often, as an attempt to scold her enemies or stun them, etc. She often uses this power as a quick attack in difficult situations, or if she is currently losing in a fight. Roxanne does not have a 'Super Form' like some other Mobians do, but she still has an unusual amount of strength in battle and is generally ruthless. Appearance: Roxanne is a fairly slim, dark grey raccoon with three spikes of hair around her forehead which stops above her eyes. She wears a grey, short sleeved jacket over her long, black top with a light blue across her abdomen. She wears deep - aqua coloured trousers, and black converses for her shoes. Roxanne also wears a diamond shaped necklace which is a family heirloom, and a reminder of her birth mother. Weaknesses: *Roxanne is very short tempered *She's cocky and competitive *She's afraid of getting attached to someone and letting her guard down *She is a sore-loser *Roxanne tends to act only on instinct *She has a tendacy to make enemies from her own allies *She can sometimes be vulnerable Personality: Never let her looks fool you. Roxanne is a determined and very skilled fighter, which makes her a difficult opponent in battles. Somewhat prideful, she tends to hold grudges and has stubbornness issues. However, after being betrayed and forced to live in an orphanage, she reverted to dark ways; driving her to committing illegal acts such as robbery. She is also extremely intelligent, especially when it comes to technology. Roxanne is short tempered and likes to play the dominant role in her schemes. She is cunning, sly and is the most untrustworthy character you could ever come across. She has a particular reputation of making false alliances. In which she makes allies during her assignments, only to decieve them given the opportune moment. She is very flirtatious, which gives her an advantage in battles and in making alliances, an example would be when she formed an alliance with 'Ash the Hedgehog'. Love Interests: Ash The Hedgehog: Out of all her allies and superiors, she has known Ash the longest. Roxanne can be seen pining for him and never objects to having a conversation or spending time with him, even when he harshly dismisses her. Although Roxanne is not one for any romantic interests, whilst working with him for Ratchet, she gradually grows fond of him overtime; due to him assisting her, saving her and acting as her mentor for a short period of time.